


Truly, Madly, Deeply

by Curnin_Orzabal



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alan Rickman - Freeform, Alan Rickman Tribute, Celebrity death, Current Events, M/M, Sentimental, a David Bowie reference in there too, mcpriceley, sad and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curnin_Orzabal/pseuds/Curnin_Orzabal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan Rickman tribute fic, featuring McKinley and Price.<br/>RIP Mr. Rickman. You were one of my favorites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly, Madly, Deeply

It was a bright, sunny winter morning, quiet and peaceful; so when he awoke, Kevin was surprised to find Connor crying. 

When Kevin asked what was wrong, his boyfriend didn't answer; he only passed him his tablet, opened to a news website and the headline: "Alan Rickman, Snape in 'Harry Potter' Films, dies at 69".

Now, Kevin was not the most sentimental of men, but even he found himself deeply moved by Connor's grief here; and he said nothing, only sat down beside his love with his arm around him.

*~*~*

The admiration, even outright _adoration_ Connor showed for the velvet-voiced actor had been a thing ever since he took up acting, which is to say most of his natural life. It wasn't the kind of love that inspired generous postering of his bedroom walls, as it did with his favorite Broadway stars-- okay, one small framed, signed picture of Rickman as Severus Snape in their kitchen; and a second poster above the computer desk showing a smiling Rickman holding books, the word "READ" in bold letters at the top-- but it was a deep, rich love all the same.  
Even though their styles and voices were very different, Connor often spoke of Rickman as a role model; in awe of not only his talent, but his happiness and vitality off-camera and -stage.  
"He played all these villains, all these dark people, see? But he was anything but dark in his regular life. Everyone loved him, said he was the most fun, pleasant man to be around."

And Connor would also mention the freedom Rickman seemed to live, every day. "Imagine not having to shill for anything, or make a fool of yourself for extra money. " Connor had frowned as he paused and said: "He _could_ do something silly and stupid, like that MasterCard commercial... but he had fun with it. He didn't have to do it to pay the rent or put food on the table..."  
"You're still feeling sore about doing that aftershave commercial, eh?"  
"It paid very well but _yes_ , I hated doing it! What a comedown. Doing commercials is for rookies and actors on the decline." Connor had folded his arms and pouted.  
"Oh, but your skin is _sooooo smooooth_ and super refreshed," Kevin had teased, grinning and theatrically stroking his cheeks and chin.  
When he started to hum the jingle, he'd promptly gotten a cold blue death stare.  
"You want your ass kicked?"  
_Gulp._ "No."  
"Then drop it." And Connor had gone back to enumerating the perks of being Alan Rickman, and living an actor's best life... much to Kevin's annoyance after, oh, about five minutes.

*~*~*

Now that Rickman was gone and Connor was grieving, Kevin regretted that his boyfriend's high praise had ever irritated him. Getting enthusiastic was good for Connor; it made him light up with joy from the inside. Who was he to throw a wet blanket on that?  
His partner then turned to him with a look that was at once thoughtful and wistful. "You know what really did it? Made me cry, I mean?"  
"What?"  
"This," said Connor, picking up the tablet and selecting one of the many open tabs. "This is him and his wife, Rima. I had no idea what she looked like before."  


Kevin stared at the photo of Rickman and his wife, whose hair was as red as Connor's. No-- not only that; come to think of it, Rima looked a _lot_ like Connor, period. He couldn't tell the color of her eyes in this picture, but the shape of her eyes, her face, and her smile were very like his. Most of all, though, the way she stood-- the way Rickman had his arm around her, the way she embraced him... it was so like the way he and Connor stood together, it was eerie.  
He doubly regretted his earlier annoyance.  
"You know they'd been together for fifty years, Kevin? That means not only were they in love till the end, they knew they were right for each other from the very beginning. They were probably each other's first boyfriend and girlfriend, too. First serious one, anyway." Connor sniffled, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "A real love story. A real-life fairy tale, Disney love story." Turning to Kevin with shining eyes, he said: "It does happen sometimes, Kevin. It really does."  
Kevin was so moved that he pulled his boyfriend closer and dropped a sweet kiss on the top of his head.  
For he knew the question that was left unanswered. _Do you think we could be like that, Kevin? Could our love last all our lives?_  


Connor hadn't had any role models for true love in his everyday life. His parents had never understood his orientation, and themselves had settled into that uneasy détente that is the hallmark of couples long since fallen out of love, and not even especially friends anymore. They tolerated each other, they amicably shared space; and that was about it. And Kevin's parents weren't much better. It was all so _dull_ , what this expectation of eternal togetherness all too often turned out to be.  
_We need a book of Rickman,_ Kevin thought. _To teach us a thing or two about making love last. So we have something that's not as hokey and impractical as the scriptures about marriage and family have been._  
As if reading his mind, Connor smiled, squeezing Kevin's hand knowingly.  
_We have no example to follow. But I guess that means, we have to be the example._  


"Did you ever get to meet him?" asked Kevin, after a long time.  
"No. He was a very private man... didn't really visit fans all that much when he traveled. You pretty much had to work with him." Connor sighed. "And now I'll never get to."  
"Awww..." Kevin squeezed his boyfriend's side. "I'm sorry."  
"Boy, I tell ya," said Connor, chuckling ruefully. "First David Bowie and now Alan Rickman. I'm losing all my muses, man."  
"... Was David Bowie a muse of yours, too?"  
"Of course he was. Where do you think I got my pizzazz and my fabulous fashion sense?" Connor smirked and wiggled his brows, and Kevin swore he could see a trace of pink glittery eyeshadow.  
"You've got great taste."  
"Mmmm, that I do."  
"In muses _and_ in boyfriends." Kevin smirked.  
"Don't flatter yourself." Connor reached up and kissed him. "That's my job... you handsome devil."  
"Well, stop talking and do your job, then," said Kevin; and the two of them locked lips and said no more.

**Author's Note:**

> I used the pictures in [this link](http://www.mirror.co.uk/3am/celebrity-news/alan-rickmans-real-life-love-7180272) for the part of the conversation about Rima. I noticed her hair was red and she had a cute smile... like Connor... so I ran with it.
> 
> [Rickman in a MasterCard commercial? Ehhh... not really.](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&source=web&cd=1&rct=j&q=commercials%20with%20alan%20rickman&ved=0ahUKEwjM45KP563KAhUBE2MKHZ--A2EQtwIIGzAA&url=http%3A%2F%2Fm.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DLyoU_xNLRF4&usg=AFQjCNFr2dKWHF7hLtbW-PkES-JA-ZgGMQ)  
> And even though this isn't really Rickman doing the MasterCard commercial, I decided to write into the story that he had, for the sake of Connor's narrative about the joy of living like your favorite actor. Connor clearly dislikes doing commercials....maybe the influence from his muse Rickman could help him learn to take it better, and even make it a little fun? :)


End file.
